scifibiofandomcom-20200213-history
Grey
Greys , Zetan'''s, '''Martians as they were once known as, are a super intelligent race that originally lived on Mars, but during an ecodisaster vacated to Zeta Reticuli = Evolutionary timeline = 4.6 bya- Solar System created 1.5 bya- Bacterial life begins 748 mya- Nucleic life develops 352 mya -Life reaches land 64 mya-Martians reach sentience 65 mya- Mars shifts orbit causing ecodisaster, Greys leave mars w/most of animal life, fauna transport ship accidentally cause a rock to wipe out dinosaurs. 3.9 mya-Greys insert 2% of DNA into Australopithecus. 250 tya- Grey's DNA tampering creates man's intelligence 62 ya- Probe crashes in Roswell, New Mexico = History = Primitive Society During the first 946 years of their sentience, they were living in caves. They told stories in pictographs. They hunted native creatures with iron weapons, which is in abundance on Mars. They also ate fruit, leaves, and red weed fungus. In 947 RMH (Recorded Martian History), the martians decided to mine for more iron to build buildings in an era similar to the golden age of Greece. Medieval Society In 1012 RMH, the über religious Northeastern Mars Empire tried to convert the entire planet into the religion of Laarkism, which worships a reptilian deity named Laark. These conversion wars were known as the Martian Crusade. Their iron chapels soon spread over the planet. They converted the planet in 1345 RMH. In the year 1835 RMH, all empires united to better themselves and technology. Pre-Purge Society Martian society prior to the purge was similar to human society today. The capital of Mars was located right were the "Face on Mars" is today. The face was once a temple, built in the image of Laark. They listened to a music sounding similar to a mix between jazz and rock. The music was called Laark-Iron, or Lairon,named after the god and the metal the instruments were made from. They had TVs, only they were called Pictocubes. Their computers were called Infocodes. They invented new technology each week. They invented their best space travel technology in 999,984 RMH. Purge of Mars By the year 999,999 RMH, Mars became infested with crime. Theologists feared Laark would bring about the end of Mars at the rising of the year 1,000,000 RMH. During the first month of that year, all theologists of Mars met by the North Pole Lake for prayer. One the 4th day of that month, The Mars shifted it's orbit, causing a drop in temperature and shift in gravity. All water that didn't dry up went to the polar lakes, flooding the theologists. With no one stopping them, the remaining population fled in their individual ships. One large ship was built by scientists to save almost all Martian life accidentally blew a large rock into Earth, causing the K-T mass extinction on Earth. Zetan Society Today After they left Mars, they used aqua-scanners to find the nearest planet other than Earth with water. This lead them to Zeta Reticuli 4. They developed the name greys due to the fact the main ethnicity was grey in skin color. Other than extensive space travel, their society is exactly the same. New Grey Empire 62 MYA, a group of grey aliens had lost their way and were stranded in space. A sonar bleep detected a watery planet near 1 Zeta Reticuli, a star neighboring the other Greys' Planet. They landed, and as they did, their conquest began. They made blueprints for a large mothership, which would produce a cloud around it and the UFOs it harbors. The UFOs were electromagnetic, and could make paper fly. Then, an idea came up to a leading physicist there: a SMALL, highly electromagnetic, pod. It eventually turned out to be red glowing. In the 1900s of Earth, these Greys came to abduct the humans because they wanted to see if sentient life had developed on the planet they had observed for years. The mothership had dropped them off in the 1980s. These Greys may return to earth, but they are debating if so. Soon, after the voyage home, they gave them selves a name: The New Grey Empire.